


Fire Emblem Drabbles (Pt. 1)

by rins_rambles



Series: Fire Emblem Ten Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Multi, dammit i can't write any fluff without following it with angst, for some of the drabbles i left the unit gender ambiguous so you can decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rins_rambles/pseuds/rins_rambles
Summary: My attempt at writing drabbles for a challenge a long time ago
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Guire | Gaius/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marx | Xander & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Fire Emblem Ten Word Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688428
Kudos: 4





	Fire Emblem Drabbles (Pt. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A little challenge I did on Deviantart, decided to move my drabbles to here.

I. Ball

Robin scoured the market for a tome when a ball rolled towards their feet. A child ran up to them and extended their arms.

“Is this yours?” Robin asked and the child nodded. “Be more careful.”

They thanked the tactician and ran off to a man and woman- no doubt their parents. Robin looked on and wondered if they would ever remember their childhood, their first experiences? What did it feel like to have a family? To be loved?

“Robin, did you find what you needed?” Chrom asked and Robin looked at their lord and smiled.

“I think I did.”

* * *

II. Balcony

“Kamui…” Marx said in a low growl. “Get off the balcony rails this instant and return my headband…”

“No,” Kamui replied, squatting on the rails and holding said headband behind their back. “I made a bet with Camilla and Leon!”

Marx knew how stubborn Kamui was, but a fall from this height would surely…

“I don’t care about whatever bet you made with those two, come down right now or you’ll hurt yourself!”

Kamui sighed, “Marx, I’ve climbed these more often than you think, I’ll be fi-”

A strong gust of wind caught the Nohrian prince off guard and Kamui’s body wobbled backwards.

“Kamui!”

Marx grabbed their wrist and pulled with all of his strength and the two toppled safely onto the stone balcony. The elder prince looked at Kamui, their thin body was trembling like a leaf.

“Are you alright?”

Kamui looked down at their hand. “I dropped your headband! Marx, I’m so sorry I didn’t-”

Marx held his sibling tightly, relief flooding through his body, “I don’t care, as long as you’re safe.”

* * *

III. Trust

“Robin, what’s wrong?” Chrom asked and the tactician looked away.

“Oh, nothing.”

He saw Robin fiddle with their cloak, even pulling their hood down to cover their eyes. 

“You can tell me.” The leader of the Shepherds looked at his friend with pleading eyes. 

Robin sighed as they tried to relax their hold on the cloth they’ve been wringing between their fingers. 

“It’s just… even though I never met you before, I knew your name, and even though I wear the clothes of an enemy country, you still took me in. There are many who wouldn’t agree with your choice in comrades.”

“I know you’re not a bad person, and I don’t care what others think,” Chrom placed a hand over his heart as he looked at Robin with the utmost sincerity. “I’d trust you with my life, Robin.”

Robin looked up from their hood with relief, and excused themselves to go check the armory.

* * *

IV. Pudding

Gaius looked around the room cautiously and slipped off the top of a barrel that hid his treasure. The thief retrieved the item inside and pulled out a small platter that held a blob of yellow-looking cream with a brown top layer.

“Hello there~” he grinned, and was just about to dive the treat when someone breathed down his neck.

“What do you have there?”

The thief shrieked and almost dropped his plate. 

“Bubbles, it’s not nice to sneak up on others.”

“What were you going to eat? May I have some?”

“It’s pudding, and it’s not for you,” Gaius hid the plate beneath his cloak for emphasis.

“That’s unfair,” Robin pouted, puffing out their cheeks.

“Life’s unfair, Bubbles.”

“If you don’t let me have some…” Robin said and crossed their arms. “I’ll tell Henry you’ve been dying to try some Plegian sweets.”

Gaius lightly laughed, but his face visibly paled, “You wouldn’t.”

The tactician knelt down, closing their eyes and opening their mouth saying: “Aah”. 

The thief sighed, scooping up a small portion and moved the spoon towards Robin’s open mouth. As soon as they felt the spoon and closed their mouth, Gaius pulled away and pushed the spoon into his mouth. The pudding tasted creamy sweet.

“GAIUS!” Robin flew into a rage and Gaius ran for it.

“You gotta know how to play the game, Bubbles!”

* * *

V. Butcher

“Lissa!” Frederick screamed as the princess was held aloft by her throat.

“R-Robin… please… it’s us…” she begged, the hand around her throat was dyed crimson and a purple mark glowed beneath it. 

“Robin is dead, little princess. They died the second I got rid of your naïve brother… just like I did with all of your comrades.”

Frederick charged, throwing his spear at the tactician, who released Lissa and dodged. Lissa fell to the ground coughing and Frederick stood protectively in front of her while pulling his spear out of the ground.

“You meet your end here… Grima!”

The cloaked figure gestured around the field, “Really? You and what army?”

The knight looked around, strewn bodies of dead comrades soaked the ground in blood, and even though some managed to flee… others stayed behind to fight. He dismounted his horse and placed Lissa on, “Princess, please retreat from the battle now, you must live on.”

He turned to face the tactician, swinging his spear over his head. “For the sake of Ylisse, I will end you!”

Frederick charged the fell dragon as they ecstatically licked their blood soaked hand.

“Without your Lord, you Shepherds lost lambs to the slaughter. And I am your butcher. I must applaud your loyalty somehow… I know!”

When he was in range, they parried Frederick’s strike, vanished and then reappeared up close. Grima managed to impale Frederick through the abdomen with lightning magic. The knight clutched his side as fell to the ground. The Fell Dragon approached him, red eyes gleaming and his spear in their hand.

“I’ll kill you like I did to your beloved lord Chrom.”

Frederick stared back defiantly as the spear was brought down to his chest, and the whole world became dark as Lissa’s scream faded into the distance.

* * *

VI. Pity

Henry had been strolling through the forest when a small animal whimpered. He pulled a thicket back and found a wolf pup caught in a trap. It growled when he approached.

“It’s okay,” the dark mage cooed and opened the trap.

Its paw was covered in blood, but nothing looked broken.

“Where’s your mama?”

It whined and sniffed the air. Maybe their mama was dead. He wrapped his cloak around the pup, holding it close to his chest as its small pitiful body trembled.

“Let’s get you patched up.”

As he walked away the pup fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

VII. Zero

The group of men looked down at the haggard brat carrying a bow who demanded to join their group. He looked more likely to drop dead any second than steal anything.

“Don’t you have a family, twerp?” One man asked, twirling a knife. “We steal and kill.”

“Parents abandoned me as soon as they could, and I’ve killed plenty,” The kid replied as if he were commenting on the items a stand was selling.

Another man whispered amongst the group.

“Let the kid in, what’s the harm? If something goes wrong we can always ditch him.”

They considered this and then made a decision.

“Just so you know, it’s everyone for themselves,” the man spat on the ground.

“I’m aware,” the boy said, one eye looking at them with a dead expression, the other hidden behind a ragged excuse for an eyepatch.

“Got a name?”

The boy gave a small grin. 

He had no home, family, and in a way no life of his own. The name he gave himself, could only be so fitting, “The name’s Zero.”

* * *

VIII. Protest

“Put me down Chrom!” Robin ordered beating their fists on Chrom’s back. “I need to finish those plans by tonight!”

“And you need an actual full night's rest tonight!” Chrom argued back, carrying the tactician over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He had a hard time wrestling them out of their chair, dragging them away from their quill and parchment paper. The prince felt them huff in resignation.

“Please, just for once get some rest.”

“…Alright, I will.”

“And eat a full meal.”

“Fine.”

“And no sneaking out to finish your work, understood?”

“I got it!” Robin grumbled.

* * *

IX. Fence

Yarne struggled to shake Morgan off in his Taguel form, but that kid had a grip like _steel_.

“Morgan, don’t tear off my fur! What if I go extinct because of this?!”

“Faster, faster!” Morgan squealed.

Yarne looked up to see a fence rapidly coming towards them. They both screamed. If they stopped, they’d crash head-on!

“Hold on!” Yarne shouted and bounded over the fence. 

When he landed on the other side, he couldn’t feel Morgan on his back. 

“Morgan? Are you alive? Say something! Anything!”

Their flowy hair bobbed into view.

“Woah…Let’s do that again!”

“Forget it! Get off!”

* * *

X. Acrobat

Inigo watched his mother dance on the tightrope tied to two parallel trees. It was so graceful she seemed to be dancing on the air itself. She finished with a twirl and flip in midair before landing with perfect poise.

“I want to try too, mother!” 

When Olivia stepped off the rope, he quickly climbed on.

“Inigo-!”

He balanced and tried to mimic the movements his mother made earlier- he fell onto the ground with a loud yelp before he could finish the twirl. Olivia rushed over to her son who grinned sheepishly.

“I suppose I need some more practice.”


End file.
